During the past decade, there has been a marked increase in the transit speed of magnetic conveyor lines which are used for carrying filled tinplate or drawn steel containers, especially sanitary food containers which, while not tall, are extremely heavy. Economic utilization of factory investment has been the spur for these technical advances. However, collateral problems have arisen with each incremental increase in line speed. One particularly vexing problem has been the partial, periodic disconnection of individual cans from the magnetic circuit of the conveyor, resulting in a tilting or toppling of the can from the plane of the conveyor belt. These momentary magnetic disconnections of the cans slow the effective speed of container transit and may ultimately result in the inadvertent jamming or separation of large numbers of cans from the conveyor.